Drunk
by Crazy-Fangirl-27
Summary: Marinette wasn't drunk, but she could pretend she was. (AU, one-shot)


**Hey guys! Crazy fangirl here with another story, this time a one shot. it's an AU, in which there's no ladybug or chat noir, just Adrien and Marinette, two stubborn young adults who can admit their feelings too each other. Enjoy!**

* * *

Marinette wasn't drunk.

She hadn't drunk a single drop of alcohol in the night, silently volunteering to be the responsible one during the sleepover, so her being drunk wasn't an option. But, she could pretend she was. it was the perfect excuse.

"C´mon girl, you can do this!" Alya said "You just have to call Adrien; pretend you're drunk, and tell him" Marinette nervously bit her nails. "But what if he doesn't believe me?" Alix jumped out. "Mari, you're a very good actress, of course he's going to believe you" The designer shook her head. "I don't know, I mean, what if he really doesn't believe I'm drunk? Or it makes everything awkward between us? I've worked so hard to behave like a functional human being, and in the past years we have actually become friends. I don't want to ruin that"

Myléne, who had been quiet through all the conversation, sat in front of Marinette. "Mari, you've been crushing on Adrien for years. Telling him will help you in two ways. One, he feels the same, or two, he finally knows and you can close that chapter and go on with your life. It's your choice, but it's our last year Mari, you might never get a chance after graduation, I think you should do it."

Marinette reflected about it, going through the cons and pros of the situation over and over, till she finally made a decision.

"Turn on the laptop"

The girls squealed. Alix ran to Marinette's laptop, while Alya was gushing about how she couldn't believe she was doing it and how she was so proud. Myléne giggled in excitement, and Marinette could only think how much she was going to regret this. But her friends were right, she needed to tell him. But then, something hit her. Was he even awake? It was two in the morning; he was probably asleep like any sane person would. Alya seemed to know what she was thinking, because she told her he was at Nino's and that the boys were still awake, playing some videogames.

The raven-haired girl sat in her desk. She had bought a laptop that year, because it was easier to carry around, plus now that she was in college, it was perfect for presentations. She used it for videochats too, because the camera was better than her PC's. Marinette opened skype, and clicked the button to call Adrien. She hushed the girls next to her, whom grabbed a pillow to muffle their giggles. The designer mentally prepared herself for what was coming, failing miserably as she found herself hoping he wouldn't answer. Sadly, luck wasn't on her favor, and the blond appeared on her screen. He look tired, bags under his eyes, but Marinette thought he looked as handsome as ever. "Hey Marinette! What´s up?" Adrien said, smiling. Marinette let a dreamy sigh before getting into character. "Heyyyy Adrieeen!, what are you doiiiiing?" she said, prolonging her words. The model gave her a confused look. "Mari, are you drunk?"

Marinette giggled. "I'm fine, _hic_. I´m not drunk, I just drank a glass of wine, _hic_ and a bottle too!" the girl couldn't believe what she was about to say, but for the sake of her performance to be believable, she had to get rid of all shame. "Why? You worried, handsome boy? _Hic!"_ she giggled, this time due to the blush that crept on Adrien's face. "W-well, y-yeah, w-what if something happens to you?"

Marinette was moved by Adrien's concern, but didn't show it. Instead, she just chuckled and continued speaking. "Don't worry cutie, I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself." Adrien still looked concerned, so Marinette decided to do something to call him down. "Pluus, I have noooo plans to go out, so you don't have to worry about that"

She didn't let Adrien answer, as she took a deep breath and spoke again. "Sooo, anyways, I called to say something in particulaaar. Come here." She said, motioning him to get close to the camera, as she also did. "iiiii looove you" Adrien chuckled. "I love you too Mari"

Marinette pouted. She threw her arms into the air, like a child making a tantrum. "But you don't understand! I love you. Like, love you LOVE YOU. I am in love with you Adrien, I have been for many years." She said in frustration, pouring her feelings for him out.

Adrien sighed. He looked around, trying to figure out what to say. Should he take the chance? She was drunk after all, she wouldn't remember. His eyes met hers, which were sparkling thanks to the tears that threatened to come out. He gave her a sincere smile, full of love and kindness that made Marinette glad she wasn't standing up. He stared deeply into her eyes and said "I'm in love with you too".

Marinette's cheeks went to a crimson red, and she started to nervously laugh. And adrien realized she wasn't drunk, and she was totally going to remember that in the morning, making him repeat her actions. The young adults were a pair of blushing stutteringmess, till Marinette spoke. "I'LL SEE YOU ON MONDAY, OKAY BYE" she said, and jumped to hide under the desk.

"FUCK" she screamed, covering her face with her hands in embarrassment. "Did I just do that? And did he just say that? WHAT THE HELL?" the girl groaned, and her friends just soared in laughter. "Well, at least he didn't saw any of your posters. Do you know how awkward it would be to explain that?" Alya said, as she sat on Marinette's bed. "Yeah, that would have been even more embarrassing." The designer answered, moving once again to her desk. "Um, Mari, you do know I can still hear you, right?"

She didn't.

The girl's face had never looked redder. She squeaked and jumped away from the screen. Alya came to save her, hanging up on Adrien. She, Alix and Myléne laughed at Marinette, who was on the floor dying of shame. Once they calmed down, Alix asked Marinette if she was ok. Her only response was:

"I need a drink"

* * *

 **So what did you think? Don't forget to favorite, review, and do all those things you lovely people do. Love you all!**


End file.
